<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>你的名字 by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482187">你的名字</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ccp, chairman - Fandom, premier - Fandom, 习近平, 李克强</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:16:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>* OOC剧情<br/>* Gay essay<br/>* 政界cp<br/>* Background——武汉疫情<br/>* BE</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>平&amp;强, 社会主义兄弟情</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>你的名字</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“总理，领导小组的所有成员都在会议室了，可以开会了。”秘书轻轻提醒站在窗前向远方瞭望的李克强总理。<br/>
“知道了，咳咳…时间不多了，走吧。”阿强坚定转身迈出他那稳健的步伐，时间不多了，似是对这场来势汹汹疫情的评判，可曾想，亦是阿强对自己生命的预知。<br/>
会议里，阿强认真的听取每个人对疫情工作的有关汇报，时不时传来几声清脆的咳嗽声，他从不在意，示意对方继续汇报，努力让自己面色从容地与各级领导干部深度交流，指挥若定地安排疫情工作。他做到了，并且做的很好，没有任何人看出端倪，就连他自己也曾一度恍然。<br/>
“最后，我想交代下，之后所有的会议都改为视频会议，公务文件都交给肖捷，日后由他交给我，同样，我的指示和文件也由他经手，没有异议就散会吧。”各级领导干部相互看了一眼，心里或多或少都有些疑惑，但阿强的为人和对工作一丝不苟的精神是广大党员干部公认的，他以自身践行了我将无我，不负人民。他们因此并没有表现出异议，各自有序的走出会议室。<br/>
阿强背靠椅背看着已空荡的会议室沉思了一会，偏头对秘书说到：“去通知医务人员，把刚才开会的人都消毒一遍，别忘了，还有你自己。”<br/>
“是，总理，那……主席那边…怎么交代？要不要…再见最后一面？”秘书安静等待阿强的回复，他尊重总理的所有决定，因为他知道，任何人都有权为自己的生命而爱惜自己，但，唯独他不行，他是总理，是人民爱戴的总理，“总理”二字包含太多太多的责任、使命和期望，也许，这就是“欲戴王冠必成其重”吧。<br/>
阿强沉默了一会嘴角上扬，缓缓开口道：“不必了，你就替我告诉主席，我最近忙于疫情防控，会有一段时间不在中南海……让他多注意点自己的身体，还有，告诉医护人员，时刻留意主席的身体状况。”<br/>
“是，总理。”阿强看着满脸忧愁的秘书瞬间笑出声，抬手刚想拍他的肩膀忽想起自己已是感染，便手停在半空中，随后捏成拳头放到大腿外侧边，“送我去医院吧，这最后的一路，就由你来陪吧。”阿强笑了，和往常一样露出八颗整齐的大白牙，眼角弯弯，此刻夕阳余晖倾斜他的侧脸，像极了梦中的少年。<br/>
阿强被确诊为重症病例，这结果显然在他的意料之中，没有任何情绪波动，只淡淡的开口向身边的医护人员和秘书嘱咐道：“我希望我现在的情况只有在场的人知道，除此之外，一律不许告知，包括主席，如果很不幸，我死了，请你们就地火化我，然后再秘密通知主席，这是我作为总理对你们下达的命令，也是我个人小小的要求，请你们成全。”<br/>
医护人员和秘书红了眼眶，声音哽咽：“是，总…总理，我们答应你……你永远是我们爱戴的李总理。”</p><p> </p><p>躺在ICU戴着呼吸机的阿强，此刻显得如此的憔悴不堪、虚弱无力，“果然还是年纪大了，一经感染就废了。”阿强自嘲，明明是呼吸困难，为何记忆却一点一点正变得零碎，为何眼中一直有一个意气风发少年的人影，他……好像在喊我，不知为何我的心会如此的温暖，我的脚步不由得向前接近他……他<br/>
“主席，主席，你不能进去，这是重症病房，即使戴着防护工具也不能进去，我们要保证您的安全。”医护人员人肉挡在重症病房的门外，近平压制着胸中万丈的怒气，恶狠狠地咬着牙：“我再说最后一遍，都给我滚开！里面有谁我知道，他也是这个国家领袖之一，你们就这么对待，不怕日后担重责吗，别让我用警卫拉走你们。”<br/>
主席的威严压倒了在场的所有人，那些挡在重症病房门外的医护人员也沉默离开了，独留下主席一人面对着这紧闭的房门，他透过病房透明的房门看到他的阿强正安静躺在病床上，胸口因为呼吸而此起彼伏，他红了眼眶，垂在大腿两侧的双手不知何时捏成了拳头，越来越紧，短小的指甲深深地嵌入肉里，他也不知道。<br/>
门开了，近平缓步轻轻地走近阿强的身边，每一步的接近，都把他的总理憔悴毫无血色的模样在他眼前无限放大，直至看清他的皱纹、他的睫毛……<br/>
“总理，我来了…你的近平，他来了。”近平轻声呼唤正在睡梦中的阿强，似怕惊扰这随即化风而去的人。<br/>
阿强缓缓睁开眼，微微偏头看着身边站着的似熟非熟的脸，微微一笑，“你好像他，但是他比你年轻。”<br/>
泪水彻底打湿了近平的眼眶，滚烫的液体顺着脸颊滴下，夹带着泣音，蹲在阿强的病床边使自己能够平视阿强，握着他的手，“那你能告诉我，他是谁吗？”<br/>
阿强歪了下头，小孩般的认真思考了一会儿，“不知道，但是，他好像说他是主席，对了，你认识主席吗，如果认识，请你帮我转告他，虽然我不知道你是谁，但是你一直在我的脑海中浮现，我想，你一定是我这一生中最重要的人，请原谅我把你的名字忘了，但是我的心告诉我，我一定很爱你，你一定要过的好好的，不管我在与不在，我的爱依旧在那里，只增不减，这一世，我累了，下一世，换你来守护我。”<br/>
近平早已泣不成声，握住阿强的手紧到能轻易地掰断他地手腕，剧烈地哭泣使得近平整个身子不停地发抖，浓浓的泣音连不成一句完整的话，“好…我…我答应你…我一定帮你转告他…但是……他也同样深爱着你…非常的深爱…”<br/>
“谢谢，这是我这几日以来听到最好听的话。”阿强嘴角上扬，笑得很温馨，时间也永远定格在他无邪得笑容上……</p><p> </p><p>多年后一个阳光正好的中午，八宝山迎来了一位拄着拐杖白发苍苍的老人，那老人坐在一座墓碑前，一坐就是一下午，嘴里唠唠叨叨的念叨着不完，听不清他在讲什么。<br/>
太阳又要落山了，夕阳的余晖洒在路旁的梧桐树上，同时也洒在那位老人落寞的背影上。<br/>
“哦，你说刚才那位老人啊，他是这里的常客了，每天中午都来，在一座墓碑前一坐就是半天，不论春夏秋冬，不论下雨下雪，一直都在的。”<br/>
起风了，眯了谁的眼……</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>